Rosas
by DolceVita123
Summary: "Nada es para siempre" y eso lo sabia muy bien Lovino... un nuevo songfic, espero que sea de su agrado


**Rosas**

Era un día como hoy, calido en otoño, cuando tu y yo nos cruzamos, juntando nuestros caminos, no solamente porque íbamos en la calle en sentidos contrarios y nos cruzamos, sino porque cuando rozamos nuestros hombros fue como si algo nos hubiera unido, tu volteaste y decidiste mirar a mis ojos ámbar que ahora van a tu lado acompañándote en tu recorrido, en ese momento pensé que este había sido el día menos pensado

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

" _hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Desde que te conocí, tú y yo casi siempre discutimos por cosas sin importancia, te ibas lejos por meses dejando grandes tiempos de silencio, silencio que me perjudicaba cada día, hasta que volvías y nos dábamos todo el amor que desperdiciamos en ese tiempo dejándonos ver que teníamos el record del mundo en querernos

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Ahora estoy sentado frente a la puerta de mi casa, con el rostro empapado de lagrimas esperando a que llegues con mil rosas para mi, quizás nunca te dije que me encantaban ese tipo de gestos ya que son muy tontos, pero espero que cuando vuelvas te pases por aquí como lo hacías cada viernes, ya que, tengo la esperanza de que quizás hoy vengas así como en el pasado y disfrutemos otra vez de la compañía del otro…

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Al observar el atardecer recordé cuando me pediste un beso, nuestro primer beso, yo me ruboricé y me enfade contigo por lo imbecil que fuiste pues con lo barato que te hubiera salido haberme callado con uno de esos y te hubieras ahorrado el cabezazo que te brinde después de haberte besado…

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso._

_con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

-"_Nada__es__para__siempre_"- eso pensé a los seis meses de relación, cuando decidiste decirme adiós, te alejaste diciéndome que había sido un placer haber coincidido en esta vida, no pude contestarte, ya que me quede con una mano en el corazón y la otra hecha un puño llena de excusas que por más que hubiera intentado decirte algo no lo hubieras entendido

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas al recordar ese momento, me abracé de mis rodillas para tratar de calmarme, pero esto no permitiría que deje de esperarte, aunque mi hermano no quiera y a mí me parezca mentira desperdiciare toda mi vida esperando a que vuelvas, porque estoy seguro que volverás, yo lo sé, yo confío en ti…

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Después de perderte me di cuenta de muchas cosas pero de una en especial, esa era que el amor verdadero es solo el primero, es mas, salí con muchas personas de las mas hermosas ragazzas a las mas poco agraciadas pero ninguna ocupó tu lugar, ya que me di cuenta que con esas citas lo único que intentaba era olvidarte, pero no puede, era imposible... no podía estar con nadie mas que tú, solo _tú_…

_**Y es que empiezo a pensar**_

_**que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.**_

_**y es que empiezo a sospechar**_

_**que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**_

Cada día me siento aquí a esperar que vuelvas, recordando los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos, y aun que lo recuerde con la cara empapada de lagrimas, te imagino llegar con mil rosas para mi, sé que es cosas de tontos imaginar cosas que no pueden ser verdad pero yo soy así y tengo la esperanza de que quizás hoy volverás…

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Miré mi reloj, eran las 20:00, así que dispuse a marcharme, ya que, comenzaba a hacer frío, cambie la canción que acababa de terminar en mi Ipod, era "rosas", esta canción hablaba muy bien de lo que tu y yo vivimos juntos y lo que yo hago por ti, suspiré y me levanté secando una últimas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir cuando de repente…

"…Lovi, porque no me dejas a mi secar esas lagrimas?…"

_-Acaso…Acaso él había vuelto?-_

Incrédulo a lo que había oído, me voltee y de pie frente a mi estabas tu con una preciosa sonrisa en tu rostro y una rosa roja en tu mano, cuando estuve a tan solo centímetros de ti me la tendiste

-"…Sé lo mucho que te gustan así que decidí traerte una…"-

La tomé entre mis manos y la olí sintiendo su fragancia, tenía un aroma tan exquisito que era como si me hubieras regalado mil, la miré mas detenidamente ya que tenía un extraño brillo procediendo de su centro, creyendo que aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos decidí observarla mas determinadamente y dentro de esta había un pequeño anillo de oro con una hermosa esmeralda que era tan bella como tus ojos, te devolví la mirada sin creerlo lo que estaba sucediendo mientras sentía como unas nuevas lagrimas volvían a derramarse y mi corazón empezaba a bombear a mayor velocidad en mi pecho, tomaste el diminuto presente y lo colocaste en mi dedo, calzaba perfecto, dudando de si este momento era real y no una simple fantasía resolví hablar…

"…Antonio?"

"Ya no tienes que esperar mas, Lovi, porque hoy he vuelto y nunca más te volveré a dejar"


End file.
